


the story of the land's into the west

by ajs2169



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajs2169/pseuds/ajs2169





	the story of the land's into the west

 

The story of the lands into the west 

Chapters:

Prologue: lady Lilith and lord lavers

Chapter 1: coming to the undying lands

Chapter 2: time in the tower

Chapter 3: the voice of ziza

Chapter 4: princess of the undying lands

Chapter 5: a day in felisha’s forest

Chapter 6: the song is sung

Chapter 7: a matter of heart and head

Chapter 8: the end that didn't end

Chapter 9: prisoners of the mines

Chapter 10: the worse choice to make

Chapter 11: a parting of sorrow

Chapter 12: when the Great War begins

Chapter 13: the duty when the gift is given

Chapter 14: the ways of old

Chapter 15: our fighters there army

Chapter 16: when both the child and war are upon us

Chapter 17: in battle for the child

Chapter 18: adding to the story that will never truly end

Chapter 19: a day for a wedding

Chapter 20: “the stars are leaving”

Chapter 21: in the end of it all

Prologue Lady Lilith and lord lavers

IN A TIME LONG FORGOTEN AND ONLY KNOWN BY THE SACRET SCROLLS OF THE TOWER WAS THE GREATETS STORY IN THE WORLD AND THIS IS WHO IT BEGAN. LONG AGO IN THE LANDS FAR TO THE WEST THERE WAS THE GREATEST EVIL COMING FOR ALL THERE AND ONLY BY THE STRENTH OF UNITY OF THE TWO SOCIETYS COULD IT BE DESTORYS THEY BATTLED AND DIED TOGETHER AND WHEN THE EVIL WAS DESTROYED THE UNITY OF THE LEADERS CEPT THE PEOPLE TOGETHER BETWEEN THE LOVE OF THE LEADERS LADY LILITH OF ZIZA AND LORD LAVERS OF MERCY AFTER YEARS OF PEACE BETWEEN THE TWO PEOPLE THE ANCENT STORY AND LEAGND BECAME REALITLY THE STARS CAME AND GAVE TO LILITH THE GIFT OF LIFE AND A CHILD WAS BOURN A GIRL BY NAME OF LAVENDER SHE WAS THE DAUGHTER OF THE UNITY KNOWN FOREVER AS THE KEEPER OF THE TRINITY ANTILL POWER AND DARKNESS DROVE THE LORD AND LADY APART AND LAVENDER BECAME A SCOLLER BUT GAVE ALL HER LIFE AND POWER INTO 1 SCROLL THE EMERALD SCROLL A SCROLL THAT WRITES ITS SELF OF HAPPENINGS THAT HAVE PASSED AND THOSE THAT WILL COME TO PASS.WITHIN THIS SCROLL WAS THE GREATEST LEGAND KNOWN TO ALL THE LEAGAND OF THE NEXT KEEPER OF THE TRINITY ONE DAY A SACRET SCOLLER THE DAUGHTER OF THE TOWER ZIZIA AND A SOUL PURE AND TRUE THAT WAS FORCED TO FIGHT FOR MERCY THEY WILL MEET AND THE LEAGND OF EVERLASTING PEACE WILL BE FORFILLED.

Chapter 1

Coming to the Undying lands

Far beyond the grey havens yet closer to the undying lands “Not long now Frodo” Gandalf said to reassure him that it would not be long But Frodo seemed to be disturbed for he was still upset about leaving Samwise behind But he knew he would be ok “How long?” Frodo asked then turning to look at Gandalf And yet all on the boat seemed to humour him as if they didn’t what to tell him And still Frodo turned back to the open sea and began to worry He then heard a large wooden sounding crash the boat had landed on Rocks at the bottom of the sea it was obvious they had landed in realm of the beyond. Frodo then migrated to the lower decks to gather his belongings before stepping out into the completely unknown. When they arrived many boats were also arriving “Gandalf you said the elves’ had already got here what are all these boats” Frodo asked “They are others that waited at the edges of the world’s we made their path these are all those how have or will travel to the undying lands “Gandalf answer “Come these much to do for even if we have a long time to do it in” As they walked across the mass of space they saw almost a labyrinth of rocks and mountain sides. “What shall we do “Frodo asked Gandalf contemplated for a moment before finally answering the hobbit “We must go through it Frodo it will be long and hard but we shall But if you see or hear anything not one of us you must tell me your life may depend on it” And so they went on into the deep dark rocks almost blinded from any light they had to begin with But they went on all were worried but none so much as Frodo he was truly scared but he tried not to show it until one day they were walking along the path when Frodo could hear a voice calling his name he turned to lady galadriel but see was speaking to Gandalf. It happened again then echoed into the darkness. He was now even more concerned he began to trail behind when he lost sight of Gandalf and the rest he called but his voice was small and was easily blocked out by other sounds like the howling of the wind and the sounds of the still nearby sea. Frodo realised this and sat down leaning against a rock and began to weep he was frightened and lost hardly knowing what was going on his thoughts turned to the shire ,Sam ,merry ,pippin ,bagend and crickhollow he left behind. When suddenly Frodo heard a lowed noise it sounded like a rock falling or was pushed he got up as fast as he could when a small short girl climbed over the rock he lent up against she looked like a simple woman of somewhere like gondor. Frodo went to speak to her, he thought she may be like him lost or she could know a way out when she began to sing in a quite slow song: Flesh is dead, Blood is cold The girls of zizia will send you away She stays the way of old With all most every pass of day As she sang millions of girls crawled over rocks and thought passage Ways She then continued: Burn or freeze However you see the pass of dreams The longer you will sleep Sleep, sleep forever As she sang this line Frodo fell into a dreamless sleep and collapsed into one of the girls arms they all giggled “kill him here now “one said but the singer girl answered with “no take him to the tower the daughter to zizia”

Chapter 2

Time in the tower 

When Frodo woke he was in a cage mangled and old like it had been there much before he had. The cage was in a large room it again was old but older than the cage much older almost ancient but well-kept he looked around there were women talking in a strange language he couldn’t understand it ACCEPTS a few words here and there like: old, useless and the one. That was said repeatedly the one He wondered if it was important then he realise if he was of any importance he wouldn’t be on the dirty floor in a cage but if he was unimportant and useless why was he still alive the girls he saw all had swords, knifes, spears and other weapons he didn’t recognise what was going on at this strange place. Frodo’s mind once again turned to the shire his home and friends he whispered quietly to himself “I wish Gandalf and Bilbo where here with me they could help explain what’s going on” Then a tall girl opened his cage he sat back she spoke a in strange language then repeated in English “you must come now” she then took his arm and pulled him out the cage and began to push him to the door two more stood either side of him and she stood behind him they pushed through long twisting corridors all of which felt like they were slowly going down into the ground Frodo was cautious he still didn’t know where he was, what was going on or who these people where. After almost 50 minutes or so it seemed Frodo could just see a large door guarded by 6 girls they stopped in front of it and the girls began to speak. Ones at the door began saying strange language some of it where obviously names then they turned and spoke to Frodo “you are the breaker of a long BELIEF; you shall be placed before the voice of zizia ---.”Frodo could not make out the last word it may have been a comment to him or just a name of some sort. After this the door swung open inwards to a room filled with many women armed to the teeth with weapons all looked like they were trained well that if Frodo was not really wanted there he would have been killed by one the second be stepped into the door he saw a long smaller door armed with a girl of particular difference to the rest she was wearing almost a new short green dress while the others had old fashioned moth eaten, blood stained, mud covered dresses that looked like they were made in a rush. When Frodo looked up at her at the door she began to talk.

Chapter 3

The Voice of Zizia

“I am natviea speaker for her who must not be seen or heard. I must speak for her and myself when I say poor excuses you have for bringing a man to the zizia, latviea” natviea said to latviea Frodo looked at them both astonished he could almost the see the resemblance between them they were sisters twins “he is within” latviea said sharply to her sister “He can’t be” answer natviea “IT IS IMPOSIBLE, I REFUSE TO BELIVE THIS NONSENSE” “If you don’t believe me natviea go to emerald scrolls of legends and look for yourself” latviea again sharply replying “Stop your petty arguments latviea you must know her decision I shall be back soon until then stand and make ready for any eventuality.” natviea said gracefully as she turned to re-enter the small room. They had not seen or heard anything around or in the room for almost 2 hours as Frodo began to lean and almost fall one on his side hit him with a strange weapon and said “stand on your own two feet you rat” just after this was said the door opened and natviea appeared from out of it and said “A agreement has been made we follow the plan” As soon as she said it all women shouted and screamed in a rally. Unable to control himself any longer Frodo spoke out “what does that mean I demand to know “silence fell over the room the only sound to be herd was Frodo breathing heavily now “you can demand nothing of us” latviea said rather spitefully “if you really what to know you will be sacrificed to the goddess of our realm and your body given to the dwellers of the mine of mercy as all men must full so low, any last words Frodo son of drogo” natviea said to silence her sister “how do you know who I am” Frodo asked “you are the stuff of legend, take him to a cell the sacrifice will begin tomorrow at last light” as they dragged Frodo away to a cell he had no choice he screamed “Noooooooooo, you can’t do this to me”

Chapter 4

Princess of the Undying Lands

After all that Frodo was returned to his cell where he was kept for 4 hours when they finally left he escaped by chance via a broken bar in the cell door and when looking for a way out. Frodo wondered around in the lower levels of the tower to try and find where he was and a way out but that’s not what he found he could have sworn he sore a way out a small shaft like object obviously used for sending something down there was light Frodo took his chance of escape and climbed down. It was a bountiful garden under the tower filled with all types of trees and flowers and all the way around and through the centre a river glimmering like a river of mithril and silver in the top instead of sky and sun there was a dark ceiling with stars shining beautiful light and constantly playing a wonderful song more perfect than any Frodo had ever heard in any language it seemed to be coming from the stars they were singing in perfect harmony this garden remained him very much of loth lorien then Frodo heard another voice completely different from the stars deep but still beautiful he hid behind a large tree when a long what seemed from that distance a hobbit a young female hobbit only in more beautiful clothes of satin and lace she also resembled sights seen in loth lorien only more perfect and simple she came to a small bridge made of a fallen tree it was in perfect light of the stars covered by no trees or flowers she lent down an touched the water the river rippled then returned to an almost perfect mirror then she got up and the stars came and flew around her like birds and butterfly’s then returned to their places she giggled and turned to the tree where Frodo was hiding “you think it wise to hide but it is not you can be seen hear in many ways by many things” she said Frodo felt compelled to at least look up and speak to her but he found himself getting up and coming towards the bridge “who are you ?” Frodo asked her trying to discover the truth she answered “I am felisha the daughter of the queen of the tower zizia”. “So you are the princess of the tower “Frodo asked “Technically I am I guess, princess of zizia” felisha answered “I am Frodo Baggins of the shire” Frodo added “shire what’s the shire, oh is that in middle earth not of the undying lands” they both giggled “yes it is “Frodo answered and then began again to asked questions of his coming here and who was who they continued there Q and a for many minuets. It seemed to go on for hardly any time at all when Frodo finally stepped on to the bridge in full light of the stars now he could fully see felisha and she could see him in the glimmer of the starlight “what are they” Frodo asked “fallen stars, the many stars rejected from the sky” felisha answered “what are they doing here?” Frodo asked seeming now to be very interested “they flew like autumn leaves on the wind they came here no one knows why” felisha answered with a voice of pearl and silk “but they do amazing things” felisha added she held up his arm where a huge bleeding cut had been made by the girls the stars light came down and circled his hand like they had circled her and when the light went away his hand was almost as perfect as if it was new skin and not a trace hand been left of the cut. “That’s amazing” Frodo shouted with glee “but before I learn more about them and this place I must know what did natviea mean by stuff of legend and that men are useless and I shouldn’t be alive.” “It is the most shared believe in the hole of the undying lands men folk must perish in the mines of mercy while the women live above in the towers and sky when time exists and peace will rain when they don’t.” felisha said almost crying “we are the legend that must occur every 10000 years to decried the fate of the people that’s why we are here in peace between our worlds peace will rain if feud evil will rain and men and women remain apart till the next time or so the legend goes, no one remembers it all unless you have been made to memorise it all your life” “I think your people have already decried what they think of me” Frodo said in a annoyed tone “it’s not there decision the evil of the men of mercy is all they know of men and they have been told to think like that of you by their mothers and their mothers, mothers.” felisha added. “ I have been seem all good and bad of all women and men we should begin on a new slate as you know hardly any of us and I do not yet know much of you” “I agree a fresh start ” Frodo said proudly.

Chapter 5 

A day in felisha’s forest

after a long time explaining legends and answering questions of who the people were in the tower and finally the question emerged of who Frodo was and his happening to come to the tower as the closest place populated in the undying lands was miles away at least an 3 days ride way “Frodo as your knowledge of the tower has increased its profitable if I know more about your coming and reasons for doing so” felisha asked Frodo answered kindly with “my reasons are unimportant but I can tell you of how I came…” Frodo continued telling felisha of the grey havens and the boat with Gandalf and finally coming to an unhappy end when he was sentenced to a sacrificial death. When he was finished Felisha looked at him with open eyes and worry she was about to say something but she stopped herself and said something different “that home you came from you call the shire it seems intriguing tell me about it?” so after that Frodo told felisha all about the shire the rolling hills, little rivers and his friends and family connections to the rest of the shire an the whole world around it. He then began in more detail in even more detail the close family relations to himself slowly bringing Bilbo to the story and his adventure and his adventure but not telling her of the whole story just saying it as an adventure to Riverdale and he dint go any more detail of the ring or the rest of the adventure and finishing on that before questions were asked. A silence fell in the garden as if the garden itself was surprised the stars grew silent until finally felisha spoke a “your adventure seems even more farfetched then your uncles, but it’s much more interesting”. Frodo replied with a small giggle and a smile “well my adventure is true but may not be believe able I mean I experienced it and then it was hard to believe” “is it true you and your friends went along on your way making songs dancing around?” felisha asked “yes we did” Frodo answered “I love making songs with music the stars create but it’s hard to have fun when all other people are forbidden to see you” felisha added as she said this Frodo stepped up behind her and quietly asked a question “why are those girls so punishable as if they already know who I was and what was the immediate course of action and the way they reacted when I spoke like they’d never heard anyone speak before” “they haven’t not a man anyway I think I should explain a long time ago in the begin in of the world the society of this area began with the vendedra’s or the men and the denetala’s or the women and there was a war and we thought side by side but the war was lost and are enemy was hunting the tribes down to kill us all then the vendedra’s leader at the time nectovent blamed the loss of the war on the denetala’s and after that the society separated the women took the tower and the men took the caves and mines and we are all that is left many in this tower have never seen a man before and never wish to all anyone remembers is the evil told in tales and haven’t made a change or untold judgement of what they were told and all in this tower believe it and take it as gospel.” Felisha answered “you don’t think that do you?” Frodo asked intently “I will make my own judgment” felisha answered she smiled and Frodo smiled back and there time together became free and unfreating. After that THE DAYS TURNED INTO FUNFILLED TIME TO FRODO IT WAS LIKE RUNING AND PALYING WITH HIS FRIENDS IN EAST FARTHING WOODS AT THE SHIRE OR BACK AT BUCKLAND WITH MERRY AND PIPPIN AT CRICKHOLLOW WITH VISTITS FORM SAM BUT THERE WAS STILL THE GROWING THREAT IN HIS MIND OF HIS SO CALLED EXICUSION AND BY WHOS HAND WAS IT DONE BUT IT RESTED AS A THOUGHT IN THE BACK OF HIS MIND WHEN WITH FELISHA as time passed his mind became overcome with worry and concern how long had he been there time always fly’s when having fun and they had been playing and dancing to the music of the stars and they had only meet a small time ago but they felt so secure with each other that it felt they had known each other for years and years. When they final rested on a large stone bench Frodo felt a reason to speck “do you know anything about the sacrificing to take place soon?” “Yes they will try to offer you to the god of women mina but I will try to stop them they still have controversy over if you are the legend all thought it must you fit the description perfectly they are worried as a I said they believe all men are pigs and horrible creatures and the will do anything to avoid the result” felisha added “what result?” Frodo asked “the unending war” felisha answered then a large echoing sound emptied through the garden and felisha looked up frightened “you must leave take the passage under the tower and go somewhere but not here don’t ever come back” felisha said with extreme hence “what’s going on ?” Frodo asked speedily “they’re coming they know you got out” felisha answered “go and don’t return, please for both our sakes” Frodo got up with concern and worry “how can I trust you to lead me not into a trap of your own people” Frodo asked with a tone of distrust and anger in his voice “trust me, I bid you safe passage and hence from here this place of prison” felisha answered in quite almost sad voice “I can’t just leave here after all I have learnt and you have told me and intrusted in me, I cannot abandon you to die” Frodo added “why not?” felisha asked “I don’t know, perhaps because I don’t trust in you” Frodo answered angrily felisha then spoke again even faster and in more hence then before “hobbits are so stubborn” after this she quickly grabbed frodo’s head kissed him quickly on the head and spoke again “that proof for you” quickly Frodo answered “yes” and headed towards the exit tunnel when the girls of the tower appeared and surrounded them both.

Chapter 6

The song is sung

Latviea pushed Frodo down to the ground on his knees while natviea took felisha but the neck and said “you are meant to be the truth and honour in this tower but you betray us to help and aid are enemy” “the war is over he is not our enemy” felisha choked out of herself “and now you defend him your only digging yourself deeper felisha” natviea replied “release her she has done nothing” Frodo shouted “silence creature” latviea screeched increasing her grip on Frodo as he then let out a feint scream hardly able to be heard “the time has come again for the sacrificial of the chosen of the vendedra’s by the hand of that of the denetala’s take him to his cell” natviea told to the girls “felisha what does she mean” Frodo asked as the girls took him away and felisha was left on the grass of the garden with natviea stood behind her “ you tried to follow the ancient legend but it will not work legends are old and not powered or controllers of the true” natviea said “they may not have power of the events or people but nor do you and nor will you ever have” felisha said then after natviea left but stood by the door and said “the ceremony is tomorrow and don’t try and weevil out of it”. Later that night Frodo was sat in his cell almost crying when he heard a quite song: Red will be the colour of the night The world is corrupted They will destroy themselves And pull this world into oblivion After this he began to sing along to the song they made in the garden and they were singing together apart but still in harmony and perfect sound the words of this are too sad to repeat and as the song faded Frodo couldn’t escape the thought of the next day for he knew his fate that when he stepped outside of the tower at the light of day it would be his end his death and there was no see able way of getting out of it no way of escape his end was near and the day was close Frodo tried to mask this thought with memories of the shire and his adventure with the ring of power but not even that could mask the pain of his doom.

Chapter 7 

A matter of heart and head 

The morning came with no happiness or kindness or no beautiful sunrise or look or no warmth for any. Frodo sat in his cell when women of the tower opened his cell and took him to a room where he was to be prepared for the execution while natviea went to the garden to speck to felisha “it is over ,the prophecies are dead, the lines are Brocken and all the legends are wrong” natviea said in a caring tone unusual for her “not all of them what about the unending emerald scroll of the denetala’s than has never been wrong” felisha added spitefully “because it has one prophecy and that can’t be followed by the people of this tower” natviea added “no it can’t but we can but try” felisha said “Who’s committing the execution?” “You are, as the legend must go, you must be the one to kill him” natviea answered “you don’t have a choice the scroll can’t be wrong you of all people should know that” “Why should I stoop to the level of you to kill what could save us all it could change the very topical living of are existence” felisha said spitefully “We can’t live that way again it caused death and evil for our people and for there’s” natviea answered “don’t tell me know it was a there fault or her’s natviea we know it was no one’s fault the evil came” felisha said “I shall not for vengeance or for fame, not for deadly power or for pain, not for mind and soul or heart and bones but for my people as they must survive at any cost.” Felisha said with a tear coming from her eyes she knew this was her fate and her duty.

Chapter 8

The end that didn’t end

As the time came close Frodo was taken high into the tower and his hands were placed in chains dark old and rusted that griped his hands tightly almost causing him pain. When final the women lead him out through a small door to a balcony that over looked the court yard of the tower on each side of the balcony was the tops of two great trees that stood each side of the tower as the door shut behind him he stopped and stood in silence for a moment. The girls that had brought him to this place took the other end of his chains that they had been carrying and at the end of the balcony was a black box resembling shape they placed the end of the chains in side it seeming to be looping around something but Frodo couldn’t see exactly what they were doing as they left as they passed him they pushed him almost to the ground.as they left more came out four guards with spears and swords, two stood guarding the door and the other two at the corners of the balcony. Then came latviea and natviea almost the same as the last time he sore them nearly completely unchanged from the last time he sore them . Then another figure entered in a black hooded cloak he would have looked more closely but natviea turned his head to face followed and tried to twisted his neck to make it stay there “now watch as we show you how we are forced to live” as she spoke these words the chains Frodo was in began to retract into the box like they were being pulled down and as a result Frodo was being pulled to the front of the balcony the dragging chains where putting Frodo through terrible almost unbearable agony until the chains stopped almost on the edge of the balcony Frodo could see just over the edge of the balcony he could see hundreds of girls of the tower all with weapons and seeming to be confident in using them Frodo was sure that there was no escape that he was going to die. Natviea took the back of his hair and pulled him backwards and placed a knife at his neck then spoke to the girls of the tower “we have died, are sisters have been taken to the oblivion before our eyes death has been pushed apron us by the goblins of the mines all thought time they have been the result of death and destruction on us and are mothers and are mothers, mothers we have at our hospitality one of their own, the one said to have the strength to march for peace across these lands now I ask you daughters of lady Lilith avenge her what be your decision” almost eminently all girls shouted at the top of their voices “hell bourn” “It just happens we have the correct items for this punishment” latviea shouted coming forward to the edge “we have the blade and a GRASPER” then a whispers call came from the person in the black cloak “stop this nonsense this has gone far enuth”as they said this the girl pulled back the hood of the cloak and Frodo shouted with all his strength “felisha” all on the balcony and below gasped in horror “you are not permitted to leave your room, but now you can stay for the execution” natviea said passing the dagger to felisha “what is she talking about felisha” Frodo asked as felisha took the dagger “I only have to do my duty” answered FELISHA “no, no I trusted you, I TRUSTED YOU” AS FRODO SAID THESE WORDS HE BEGAN TO CRY SILENTLY THEN AS FELISHA PLACED THE DAGGER APON FRODOS SHOLDER SHE ALLSO BEGAN TO CRY AND SHE TOOK UP THE DAGGER TOP MAKE A FINAL GASH TO KILL. WHEN AROWS BEGAN FLUDING THE TOWER AND MEN IN DARK GREEN CLOACKS LEAPED FROM THE TREES AND FREED FRODO AND TOOK HIM AWAY AND KIDNAPED FELISHA AND CLIMED BACK DOWN THE TREES AND ESCAPED OUT INTO THE PLANES OF------ AND HEADED TO THE MINES. Chapter 9 Prisoners of the mines After almost hours of traveling across open lands and empty spaces finally again Frodo woke in a cage but not in an old tower instead inside a large mine deep beneath the garden and even lower it seemed this cage was hanging above a large tunnel that seemed to go on for ever these sites seemed to him to resemble moria only not so old more recent then the tower but not completely new Frodo then thought of felisha and what happened to her but this thoughts were interrupted when a man in armour that completely covered him came and opened the cage and lifted him to the ground and told him to follow they passed many rooms and tunnels but he was once again lead into a large room full of people instead they were joyful people and they were drinking and singing drunken songs. When a man came to him and said “You have nothing to fear here Frodo Baggins we are aware of who you are and of the evil you faced by the denetala’s we assure you, you are a brother of mercy welcome all you need to live is here and do not hesitate if there is anything you what to no or have.” “Thank you who are you may I ask?” Frodo asked “I am called discate the head scoller for our community also I should tell you I have a twin brother ascate he is head of all army’s and strategies for war don’t hesitate to contact any of us” discate answered “Please I must ask where is the girls I was with felisha where is she?” Frodo asked with no hesitation “Is she of some importance to you?” discate replied “Yes she helped me when others wouldn’t would you please tell me where she is” Frodo answered Then what Frodo assumed to be ascate came and said to them both “the high lord Meriadoc will she you now” then discate and ascate took Frodo to another room with a large stone throne In the centre the throne was amazingly beautiful it had wonder full patterns and circles all over it and sat upon it sat side ways with his leg on the arm on one side was merry in older fashions that he had seen him before “why have you brought his man to me” it was clear to Frodo that merry hadn’t seen him or recognised him “ merry what are you doing here?” Frodo asked with utter surprise “you will address me sir by my full name lord Meriadoc of mercy please not even my cousin peregrin is allowed to do that not even myself” merry answer “duke peregrin see to their problems will you” as merry said this pippin came from a Curtin covered room at the side of the throne pippin eminently sore Frodo and ran to him and they began hugging and laughing “merry its Frodo dear lord you’ve hardly aged a day like nothing’s happened to you” pippin shouted “you have to remember Frodo even if you don’t remember yourself or me” “no I do not remember him master peregrin now please go.” Merry said making a hand gesture indicating he wanted them to leave after that they left and pippin and Frodo around the mines chatting about what happened so far Frodo leaving out info on the girls of the tower as he thought he may start a war with it. “How did you and merry get here?” Frodo asked “I don’t know one day the shire and my good old hobbit hole then woke up and here and I started to think the shire was a dream because this I had a life and memories I never had it makes more sense to be here I mean I’ve been in epic battles and meet a talking tree this seemed much more real” pippin answered “how long have you been here?” Frodo asked “About six months” pippin answered “Six mouths I haven’t been here that long and I came before you” Frodo replied in shock “Who long since you sore me last” pippin asked “About a week but I’m not totally sure” Frodo answered “Really me and merry have been here six months and before that you had been gone over two years form the shire” pippin added Frodo then stopped and looked at pippin almost with a tear in his eye “how was Sam when last you sore him ?” Frodo asked intently “All right burdened with children and he took over bag end you know” pippin answered “Well at least he dint leave it in the hands of the sacvill-baggins” Frodo added “Yes but to get more on the point when I got here. Merry had all these crazy ideas and proffers a and they made him there leader” pippin stated Frodo stood silent for a moment then finally spoke “That girl where is she the girl you captured when they saved me?” Pippin then took Frodo far into the mines strangely going up towards ground level when he finally showed him to a small room with a relatively large cell on one side and felisha laid passed out or asleep on the ground of the cell when pippin asked Frodo “was she important” “Important, she was more that important, she tried to save me but it was too late” Frodo answered Pippin then asked another question “who was she?” “she was some one extra important her names felisha” Frodo answered then smiling and crouching down to the cell towards felisha “oh, I haven’t seen a face like that since I sore Sam first catch this eye on Rosie cotton” pippin said almost making fun of Frodo “what do you mean pippin” Frodo asked in a less then annoyed tone “you know exactly what I mean Frodo you like her” pippin replied “I don’t I just appreciate what she did going ageist her peoples on beliefs” Frodo answered after that pippin exited with his arms crossed and lathing when Frodo turned back felisha was till what appeared to be asleep Frodo then reached inside the cell and almost touched felisha’s face when she grasped his wrist and began twisting it “Frodo what are you doing” felisha asked relisting her grip and Frodo quickly bring his hand back to his side of the cell

Chapter 10 

The worse choice to make

“I would rather not say” Frodo answered sharply “where you really asleep or just faking to fool the guards” “I will leave that for you to work out” felisha answered then siting up slightly to the level Frodo was “Felisha I have to know what did you do all that for all trying to make me trust you, I believed you anyway you don’t seem the diabolic evil person that would have done something like that.” Frodo asked “I don’t know it seemed the right thing to do at the time” felisha answered smiling Frodo wanted to say so much but dint say it he got up and said “I shall try my best to see that you are realised and returned to the tower I know the man in charge” Frodo then headed for the door way except felisha stood up and reached her hand from the bars and Frodo turned and stepped back to the cell “Frodo why do you think it so important to rid of me” felisha asked “Because you belong with your people and so do I” Frodo added getting closer to the bars “Neither of us belongs with these people” felisha said Frodo then stood silent for a moment then took felisha’s hand “no we don’t but where else is there to go” Frodo said With tears in their eyes they spoke almost crying “Well then, goodbye Frodo son of drogo prince of mercy” “Goodbye felisha daughter of mina princess of ziza” Frodo then turned as if to leave when he stopped and turned back to felisha and kissed her goodbye then left that was the last time they sore each other until the evil of mercy and ziza would boil over and the war would begin.

Chapter 11

A Parting not of sorrow

As Frodo returned to the room where he sore merry and pippin he found there to be none only an empty room when merry immerged form the shadows “friends are important things, but lovers are more important” merry said “Merry stop this you are not thinking right you don’t even remember yourself or the wars you battled in, or anything of your home the shire and Buckland” Frodo shouted towards merry then walked up to him “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about mister Frodo” Then Frodo in an angry temper punched merry in the face and merry seemed happy and rejoiced “Frodo oh my god I can’t believe I dint remember you or pippin or anything I quests that punch put my brain back” merry said in a fit of joy he was so happy to remember and when merry sore pippin they jumped onto a table and started singing and drinking like they did daily in the green dragon back in the shire and Frodo with these fond memories went to see felisha but when he got to the cell she was gone the cell was open Frodo entered to cell and was asking and shouting to find her he looked up thought a small hole that looked out to the planes and for a moment he sore nothing then he sore a small shadow it was a pony and riding it was felisha she was returning to the tower with a quite sob Frodo said “back with her people but so much remains un said” merry then entered with pippin they both tried to say sorry to Frodo but it was no use “its ok she’s with her people and I am with mine were where we belong” Frodo said trying to stay strong. But it was no use he missed her and she missed him but this was fate legend and what had to be they hoped they’d meet again when all this was over. When peace was restored and they could be together undisturbed by the evil of the people.

Chapter 12 

When the Great War begins 

With the only chance of stopping this war each far from each other and prophecy can only be when together both people of ziza and mercy began to worry would the unending war have to be made? No one wanted the battle they both new the last battle was only won by luck each side new they dint have the solders or the power to win this war and both sides would end in a pile of ash and flame with Frodo in a room far below the earth in fear and felisha high in a room of the tower looking almost all the way to mercy each looking to the other to help solve the problems that each faced but only they themselves could solve this problem and in their hearts they each knew both army’s must go to war but they each side dint have enough worriers to fight so all able have to fight and will at this time merry came to Frodo in the mines. “Frodo I may be a hobbit of the shire but I lead these people and I must lead them thought war even if it is a war we cannot win and you are the stuff of legend Frodo you, in our legends the chosen of mercy will fight with us in war” “I will fight but I will not lead that is your duty as master of mercy” Frodo answered When they had done discussing how to fight Frodo, pippin and merry went to the lower levels of the mines and began being placed in armour thicker than their own skin but still hobbit sized but the helmets where so large and designed in such a way what it had black metal all around them and one metal flap that when down covered the hole of their faces with small holes for their eyes these where very hard to see out of them and it was difficult to see anywhere around them as their vision was restricted to straight in front of them and until going out on to the battle field they kept these flaps up to see what was going on. Meanwhile at ziza tower felisha stared out to the mines where the start of army’s began emptying into the lands she began to cry as she was in fear she knew that if they sore Frodo on the battle field they wouldn’t hesitate to kill him but she feared if he could fight against her people there was no way if he found natviea or latviea he could save himself and they would have the pleaser of killing him they let him escape once they won’t let him again and he would meet his end “I can’t let him die” felisha screamed into the room as she turned back and looked to her wall apron it was the scroll of her legend she read a part that appeared to be new as it glowed blue the emerald scroll had changed its own prophecy instead of the words saying “and the chosen of mercy shall be leading out the army’s to fight” it now said “and the chosen of mercy shall go out to fight and meet the one of ziza” it was clear what she had to do she was to fight to protect the one she loved she took up a spear abandoned by some fighters that went to fight without them and took swords of the queen from long ago and cut her hair and the bottom of her dress to make it short like the dresses of the rest and placed apron her head a helmet of dark metal that no one could see her face she took one last look out the window before picking up a quiver and a bow and said with a voice of joy “Frodo wait for me in the centre of the lands in battle my love” and with this she ran out to the army’s and began to march with her people and stood with the archers and prepared to fire like the rest at the back of the army’s while Frodo with pippin stood in the centre of the army waiting for merry’s order to attack “ I hope felisha will not be harmed in by this battle and I hope to live thought this battle at least to see her face one last time for now more than ever I feel inside what I suspected all along” “What’s that?” pippin asked “That I will fight for her not because it is written but because I love her” Frodo answered at a hast merry emerged from the army with sword in hand and natviea emerged just the same with both army’s now not going to stand down they all knew this is war and in sharpest voice ever merry placed him sword into the sky and shouted attack the leaders of the companies of the army echoed it and pippin began as well with then Frodo following and on the other side felisha began as well all sides in full roar both sides then began to run at each other and so the battle began with the sharp clag of swords the archers fired and many on both sides dropped to the ground but as battle got to full swing felisha went out to the battle field hitting with her sword and winding many with her bow, Frodo was not doing well as he was mainly hitting people by accident some of his own fighters until he sore a sight that frightened him pippin was laying down on the ground and natviea was heading towards him until merry made an effort to take her on Frodo ran into the battle screaming and shouting and stabled many people until he was forced to the outer layers of the battle where in his sight was a ziza worrier frodo’s heart was full tot eh brim of fear that it would be a much better opponent she was quite far from him but she turned to see him an took her sword and placed in the quiver her bow she walked to towards him with every inch of strength he could master he griped his sword with both hands she seemed to smile like as if it was fun to see him try by accident she on her way to him was put into a fight with another that she quickly stabbed but as he fell to the ground he pulled of her helmet and Frodo realised it was felisha he quickly before she killed him he pulled completely the metal hiding his face his face was covered in scars of this battle and of blood she looked directly into his eyes and knew it was Frodo “can it be or is it my mind playing a trick on me” felisha said allowed “No my dear felisha it is me and you are here or is it my mind gone crazy with aloneness” Frodo asked “no my love it is me” felisha answered they both ran to each other and fell to the ground in joy and hugged apron the earth of the lands they began to weep as they rose from the earth and in the mists of battle kissed under the night and from out a window of the tower the stars came and circled them both making all on the battle field stop and looked in wonder at this pippin rose from the ground as if given new life and merry stopped his fighting with natviea and cheered into the sky. When Frodo and felisha stopped there kiss many moments later the stars departed back to the tower but one was left behind a small star that fell still glowing to felisha’s hand and a worrier of mercy shouted to the millions there “in her hand the legend has been for filed the gift of light and life of the stars given to the chosen of the people peace will rain” and some cheered and others screamed in horror the ones that screamed ran to mercy and the others to ziza Frodo and felisha still stood in the field and Frodo took felisha by the hand then took her up carrying her to ziza in his arms she held in close to him putting her head to his shoulder and when they returned to ziza he took her to the garden where they sat under the light of the stars where their wounds healed and they sat together under the light and held each other close then they lay on the velvet grass and the fell into a deep sleep of love and beauty there they lay until morning in these lands when the next part of their journey shall begin.

Chapter 13 

The duty when the gift is given 

When after a time in the garden Frodo awoke and felisha was gone he amedietly got up and went looking for her the tower was quiet and conserved like it was waiting for something Frodo opened the doors to the main hall where he had first meet natviea and sore merry stood in silence until Frodo had to ask a question “where is pippin is he all right” “He is completely fine even a little better that he was before where have you been for so long” merry replied “I was in the garden what do you mean so long have log have I been gone” Frodo asked “You’ve been gone for 7 months I had feared you have died from an injury what have you been doing” merry answered “7 months” Frodo shouted “that’s impossible I have been asleep I and felisha got back from the battle” “Well felisha’s fine well as fine as she can be…” “That do you mean” Frodo said interrupting merry “The gift form the stars dint you read that part she is now with child and not far away from it I fear she’s in her room” merry answered Frodo then went directly to the top of the tower to felisha’s room he sore her amedietly she seemed unchanged “What happened” Frodo asked “The stars put you to sleep but I see you have awoken” she answered “What did merry mean 7 months how is that possible” Frodo asked “You were put to sleep I don’t know why the stars did it, it was almost impossible to wake you up” felisha answered Frodo then sat with her and took her by the hand and asked “those that went to the mines, what will happen to them” “They will try to fight again when they have regrouped and all problems are solved” felisha answered

Chapter 14 

The ways of old In the mines of mercy

latviea and natviea sat deep in a cell when ascate and discate came to them “I don’t speck to men I spit on them” natviea said spiting on the ground while latviea sighted and placed her head in her hands “we have no choice we don’t wish to have you here anymore than you want to be here but there is a problem in effect, if this child of trinity is born then that means end for this life we know, our master knew Frodo he will not abandon felisha then the child and her will die and bring evil back to this world they all must be destroyed before they have the chance to destroy us all” discate said in anger to them both “Why would you need us you have your army’s you have no need for us” latviea said spitefully to them both “ you should learn to hold her tongue but we have those that went back to the tower with some of yours and the chosen and are army is now too small to launch an attack on the tower and so is yours separate we are useless but together we can have victory” ascate said to natviea “To what end” latviea asked “To destroy those chosen and save are lands” They each looked to their twins and back natviea smiled “We shall for victory” natviea said “For victory” all said Then they all went to the lower levels of the mines to their army’s and men and women stood on different sides of the room when natviea and ascate began to speck “listen to me men of mercy we are worriers and all are live we have battled against ziza but now we must work with them” ascate said “Girls I have seen you all and have helped train each one of you so I will make this simple men are no longer are enemies except them that now dwell in the tower we fight like days of old and we will die in ways of old… together” natviea said All then gave a strong cheer and began practice for battle later latviea and discate where walking thought many rooms and passages of the mines “I have been observing your women I must say I’m impressed” discate said “I am also impressed with your men they seem to be very fierce and strong you have trained them well” latviea replied “I must be honest they will not reach true potential for a while” “How long?” “At least another two months” “Then that is how long it will take”

Chapter 15 

Our fighters Their army

After a long time in the tower healing wounds and practicing battle moves with merry pippin and some of the fighters until over a month and a half had passed and Frodo once again was with felisha in the garden still no difference had been made in her appearance but a difference in her personality had almost completely changed and she had reported to locking herself away from people until when at almost 9 months from the battle Frodo and felisha meet in the garden “merry has given me some news natviea and ascate are planning an attack to the tower there armies have united and are going to attack I and merry must go out to fight” Frodo said “If you are going to fight then I will go to” felisha replied “No, you must stay here and pippin is staying here to protect you” “I don’t need protecting I what to go to fight” “You have to much responsibility you have the child to protect you must stay here” At this moment merry came to the door of the garden “Fordo there is something you need to see” merry said Frodo left felisha and went to the top of the tower with merry and merry passed him a telescope he sore a small figure walking across the open plains merry gave the order to collect them Frodo and merry made their way to the gate In the court yard of the tower when the men removed the figures cloak back it revelled Samwise gamgee “Sam!!!”Merry and Frodo shouted as they ran to him and hugged him “what are you doing here” they asked “I have come now nothing is left in the shire for me I have come to re-join my master” Sam answered they all laughed as Frodo showed Sam to the main hall of the tower.

Chapter 16 

When both war and the child are upon us 

After days of explaining happenings so far of frodo’s antics Sam’s only comment to be heard was “dear me mister Frodo it seems you’re in a bit of a pickle and I’m not sure you can really get out of it” Later that evening Frodo and Sam where sat in the main hall discussing general ways of things and remising about old adventures and times and telling more and more stories about the shire and the tower when merry came thought in a dead sprint into the main hall Sam and Frodo got up sharply to greet him when he shouted to Frodo “Frodo, the watchers have spotted them thousands coming out from the mines men and women being led by natviea and ascate the war has started” Frodo looked in horror at this news until pippin came from felisha’s room “Frodo terrible news” “I’ve heard it from merry the armies are coming” Frodo said “No worse, felisha’s gone into labour” pippin added Frodo stood silent for a second then spoke “how is this ever going to work pippin you will have to come out with us and fight but merry is needed on the battle field I can’t stay and pippin would be useless here” “Frodo I shall stay I would be no use in a battle and I know how to handle this problem after being with rose for so long” Sam said “My dear Sam you are a life saver let me talk to her one last time” Frodo said with a small sight of relief Frodo then went to felisha she was laid on a sofa similar to those in edoras he lent down to her “The war has started I must go but believe me I will not leave you and I will come back again” he kissed her head then her lips then got up and spoke to Sam “listen to me Sam she is one of the most important things in the world to me and as soon as that baby starts coming you put a red flag out that window and I will come running” Frodo then hugged Sam and went to meat merry to prepare for battle.

Chapter 17 

In battle for the child

Merry, pippin and Frodo all stood at the back of the battle with the archers and they prepared for the enemy to make the first move before they attacked moment’s latter natviea and ascate placed their swords into the ground and spoke to them “we don’t want to battle any more than you do just kill the child and we will be on our way mister Baggins” Fordo then without order marched forward to speak to them “I will not kill the child” “then you will die in battle and we will kill the child and felisha” after they said this Frodo went back and whispered to merry “give the signal” and merry did all charged and shouted and rallied and fired and the sound of arrows being shoot and swords classing raised from the mines to the tower. Frodo was getting better at fighting and he was successfully wounding and killing his enemy until merry taped him on the shoulder as the army’s moved forward they stopped and stayed back the lands began to grow emptier merry pointed to the window a red peace of material was haggling from the window the child was coming but Frodo could not afford to leave the battle “merry you must go protect her in case any of the enemy stat to get to the tower we can’t risk it” merry humbly nodded and went back to the tower Frodo then went back to the mist of the fight and the battle continued Meanwhile at the tower merry got to felisha’s room many of the enemy where trying to access the tower Felisha in pain asked merry “Merry, tell me where is Frodo.” “He’s…coming” merry answered As he said this she let out a strong scream and Sam was saying comforting things to her to make her quite down merry stood by the door killing any that came anywhere near him. Back at the battle fields Frodo noticed that there were much more people going into the tower then he was battling on the fields he told pippin to go and help merry to protect the tower he accepted and went off to protect the tower .Frodo was now completely ordering the battle until he was almost alone on the fields against natviea “so you have come to fight me hobbit” natviea said “My blade will be covered with the stain of your blood” as Frodo said this he stabbed her in her stomach and she dropped to the ground many of the armies of the enemy went to the tower but where slorted by merry and pippin until just Frodo and ascate remained on the battle field Frodo was weak and in some protective moves and one strike as a cut on his face and he was down ascate was about to slit his throat when he looked to the tower a blue material was now hanging from the window the all clear the child has been born suddenly Frodo felt a power in him like never before he got up and killed ascate in one blow he was alone on the battle field he ran back to the tower he claimed the many steps to her room where Sam, Merry and Pippin stood at the side of the sofa there was a beautiful sunrise as the window shined in on to felisha and in her arms was a small child a baby girl Frodo with a tear in his eye broke down to felisha and she passed the baby to him he wept and laughed “what are we calling her” Frodo asked “lavender, like the first child of the trinity in the legend” felisha answered “Lavender, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl A girl just likes her mother” Frodo said “And her farther” felisha added They sat together in the beauty of the sunrise with the new child of the trinity When merry said in a slow calm tone quoting the prophecy of the emerald scroll that had write its self at this moment “And in the gleam of the sunrise a new day in the undying lands and a new world for all as the child has been born in these lands again let peace rain”

Chapter 18 

Adding to the story that will never truly end

Many years passed in the tower and lavender was now a little girl that would run around the tower and play games with her parents and her favourite uncles merry, pippin and Sam all hours of the day lavender had truly grow into the perfect little girl for felisha and Frodo she never cried and she laughed and played all day and she had grown into almost a perfect reflection of her mother and had the personality of her father many a time pippin would be playing leap frog with lavender in the court yard of the tower with felisha and Frodo watching over her from the balcony they showed their daughter everything well almost everything they never showed her the garden or anyone the garden it was there secret but the rest of their lives lavender shared in and she was a wonderful child one day when lavender was playing in the court yard Frodo left her watch in the hands of merry and went inside to find felisha who was sat in the garden by the river looking into it as it mirrored most happenings around it “What are you doing” Frodo asked felisha in a frightened move she placed a book behind a tree “Dear Frodo you startled me what did you mean I wasn’t doing anything” felisha said in reply “Felisha you can’t hide anything from me not anymore I know you to well now tell me what is that book” Frodo said in a humble tone Felisha got the book back from behind the tree it was Bilbo’s book “Where did you get that” Frodo asked “Sam gave it to me he said something to me. That when your uncle wrote in it he read to you and when you did Sam read to his children and he gave it back so we may write and read to our child Frodo so I did our adventure” felisha answered She opened the book to the title page then Frodo read it “a hobbits tale by Bilbo Baggins and the lord of the rings by Frodo Baggins Also the chosen adventures by felisha Perfect but I needs one little alteration” Frodo took up a quirel that was sat by the lake and place it into the mirroring image then wrote the word Baggins after felisha’s name then read it again “The chosen adventures by felisha Baggins” “Really” felisha shouted with glee She then hugged Frodo and he kissed her and they sat under the old tree and by the river for hours discussing little parts to alter out the book or conveniently change when Frodo uttered a humorous comment “After all this you know lavender will have a last name she’ll be lavender Baggins what a name for the queen of these lands” they both giggled and finally went back up to the tower Sam was telling lavender the story of his and frodo’s adventure trying to put her to sleep but failing completely when finally letting her fall to sleep after she had been playing all day Over the next few weeks not much happened until many weeks later when beautiful flowers where to be found all over the balcony and a wonderful arch of flowers at the end and far in the tower was Frodo stood with merry and pippin discussing happenings of the day and felisha below in the garden with some girls of the tower that stayed behind for the battle when all happenings in the tower where disturbed as a couple on a house where spotted riding to the tower and Frodo and felisha meet them at the gate of the tower and as the riders got of the house to been seen was latviea and discate “what are you doing here” felisha asked directly to latviea “We have come we were always scoller’s and the legends now we have no purpose so we will become all that is left keepers of law and logic as the legends are gone we are free to make our own choices” discate answered “well as we do need something of that sort we welcome you latviea back to the tower and discate welcome here at last” Frodo said Later that day discate was with Frodo in the studying rooms to the tower “May I inquire mister Baggins to what end is the decor of the balcony” discate asked “That is for tomorrow discate” Frodo answered not truly answering the question “For what will be happening tomorrow mister Baggins” discate asked “A wonderful day” Frodo said “tomorrow marks a day in history of these lands discate something that hasn’t happened since the days of old” “Do you mean?” discate asked “Yes tomorrow is the day I shall marry, marry felisha” Also in the garden felisha had just explained this all to latviea “That’s wonderful felisha” latviea said in response “tell me what are you planning to wear you only have a small amount of clothes and that balcony looks beautiful and you should to” Felisha looked down and place her hand on the dress she was wearing it was old and tattered mud splattered up it and all over it was rips and seem breaks Latviea looked at it for a moment then got up and spoke “Listen that is just not happening give me it for 5 hours and then perfect” after that latviea and felisha went to felisha’s room And the next day came to view and Frodo was high in the tower in one of the smaller halls with a mirror and merry and pippin Frodo was stood in a wonderfully made suit only without the jacket he was amazed girls of the tower made it by hand out of scrap material and old rags but it looked wonderful merry behind him was in formal dress except from a new red hand embroiled waistcoat also made by hand almost as smart as pippin next to him in very much the same but blue and much more smarter All discussing about the balcony’s look “Truly beautiful Frodo” pippin remarked “I bet felisha will love it” merry said “I hope so merry still I hope discate can be trusted latviea maybe but discate I’m not so sure” Frodo said worried “still forgive and forget or so we all hope” All was well today as all around could tell there was a feeling in the air and in everyone this was going to be a good day

Chapter 19

A day for a wedding 

At the balcony all to be seen was flowers and streams of material everywhere and merry pippin and Frodo where all stood in quiet wait for a coming Frodo stood beneath the flowers looking at the sun beautiful in the sky Sam entered from the doors behind with discate Sam stood with merry and pippin by side of the arch Discate to the back of the arch “Felisha is coming with her flower girl lavender” discate said to Frodo As they all herded the doors swing open Frodo turned to see lavender dressed in pink and white with a basket of flowers like at the alter all the way she then turned and stood with her uncle’s When all where stood in silence felisha emerged in a dress of perfect white with pink ribbon along the bottom and the shoulders it had beautiful beading across the centre on one side making a pattern of flowers felisha walked to the alter and stood with Frodo. The look on his face could not have been copied it was of love, misbelief and plain wonder they both turned to their daughter she was smiling as they turned back discate began. Much time went by until discate was finished and asked Frodo a question “Will you be with her for better or worse for all your life?” Frodo answered with a simple yes and then discate repeated almost the same again to felisha except she said “Not all my life, for all eternity” Then with a tear in almost everyone’s eyes discate uttered the words all waited for “You are now married mister and misses Baggins” All applauded as Frodo kissed felisha and all where in tears even Sam and merry ,pippin had been cry for ages lavender ran to Frodo he picked her up in his arms and put his over around felisha as they all went to the hall for merry meant and drinking As all where sat merry was crying and pippin had to utter a question “Are you crying merry” “No never I’m not good at weddings” merry answered Pippin giggled and sipped his drink until merry hit him of the back of the head And the party continued And life after that continued much as normal until one day six months Frodo realised felisha was missing he looked all around the tower and she couldn’t be found until Frodo reached the garden she stood sad on the wooden bridge with the stars in silence “What’s wrong?” Frodo asked calmly “The stars are leaving” felisha answered angrily

Chapter 20

“The stars are leaving” 

“They have no use anymore they are returning to their home in the sky “felisha said “Why is that a problem?” Frodo asked “You don’t understand we are the legends of the stars if they go I have to go with them” felisha answered “you know what discate said the legends are gone over we make our own choices now” “no Frodo I have lived my life in the light of the stars they have healed me and you if they go the life they gave will go with them and I will wither and I will die Frodo” “How long till they leave” “one year”

Chapter 21

In the end of it all

Meany days later merry and pippin made a request to the stars via Frodo and felisha Their request what’s to go home and the stars excepted they made their friends into stardust and took them away far beyond the shores back to the shire for them back home yet Sam made no request to go home or anything Sam knew his place he knew frodo’s plan he would revile later and he knew is place for once not by his side but here to look after lavender to grow her into a queen of these lands. Later Frodo was with felisha in the garden she was preparing to leave “Felisha I must tell you if you have no longer a use here then nor do I I’m going with you and there, is nothing you may say to stop me” Frodo said Felisha looked sad for a moment then over joyed they both stood under the stars and the stars circled them it made them look like ghosts they walked on air with the stars and the stars told them to pick a place anywhere on this earth to be for eternity the stars flew to the sky they went to a certain place first to a small house in these lands outside it was Bilbo and Gandalf they all waved goodbye and Frodo and felisha went back to the sky they then went to minas tirtith where aragon and awen ran outside Frodo bowed slightly and aragon turned to awen and took her hand Still Frodo and felisha continued they next walked by Rivendell where there in was legolas and gimli disagreeing as normal Frodo passed in silence smiled at them both and continued to the house of tom bombadil and goldberry they were outside when Frodo raised his hand and walked on tom said “ha ha ha my dear friend to be at his peace “ Then they both walked past crickhollow where was merry and pippin they both ran outside Frodo need to do nothing as merry and pippin knew what was to happen then followed them they went to the party field of the shire it was the dead of night they stood together on the field when finally “The shire is beautiful Frodo I can’t believe I’m a hobbit and I never knew this” felisha said Frodo looked deep into felisha’s eyes and said “The shire is beautiful but not as beautiful as you” At that point Frodo and felisha faded into stardust and went into the sky where they shall remain for all time Except on one day the day lavender was born Sam would tell lavender the story of the mum and dads wonderful adventures then he would all ways say “Now lavender always remember that day you mum and dad didn’t leave you because there always looking down on you and they will always be here for you” Then every year they would go to the balcony and the star dust of thousands of stars would make a beautiful show of light and wonder for her then Sam would always say “And there they are” Even all her life lavender never knew what he meant she knew ever in trouble look to the skies and help will come, The end


End file.
